


Lights, Camera, Action!

by GingerHaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like, M/M, Singing, Talent Shows, VictUuri, Yaoi on Ice, ages aren't canon compliant sorry, an international singing comp, but for now it'll just be fluff and drama, deal with it™, first fanfic, i don't know to tag?, i don't know what to name this haha, i don't think i can write smut but i'll try maybe later on, i suck at writing sorry, i'll try to keep them as close to the canon as possible, i'm sorry but i spell his name with a k, its a fricking talent show au, its a singing au, literally the gayest ship that has ever existed, love me now, pls help, pls love me, pls read though, popstar victor, so is Yuuri, wait basically everybody in this fic is, yurio is a talented little kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHaven/pseuds/GingerHaven
Summary: (Singer AU)When Yuuri Katsuki finds himself dragged into an international singing show, he knows that there's no way he could win. He's competing against dozens of other, more experienced, more confident singers, and he just doesn't have a chance. But will his chances change when world famous pop-star, Viktor Nikiforov, takes an interest in Yuuri's singing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of my imagination based on the anime series, Yuri on Ice. If you see any of the writing that I have posted anywhere else (apart from my other accounts, of course), please please PLEASE let me know! Welp, here goes nothing-

Yuuri Katsuki is a pretty normal 20 year old- he stresses over getting a job, spends too much time on the internet, and still lives with his parents. Most people see him as a relatively plain, shy person, with no exceptional uniqueness to him. His colleagues and friends, too, don’t see anything too special about him.   
But that opinion changes the moment they hear Yuuri singing.   
You see, ever since he was young, Yuuri Katsuki always loved music. By the age of seven he could play five different instruments pretty well, and completely self taught. But it was a few years later, when he found himself forced into a school choir, that he realised his true talent.   
Being as shy and awkward and he is, Yuuri Katsuki isn’t the person to boast of his talents, and has a massive fear of performing, not many people are aware of his talent.   
So what happens when Yuuri finds himself dragged into a global singing competition, without any choice but to compete? And what happens when the world-famous, absolutely stunning pop star, Viktor Nikiforov, takes a sudden interest in Yuuri’s singing?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short summary haha...
> 
> So that's it! My idea for the very first fanfiction that I'll ever write, and possibly the last... if it doesn't turn out well. I'll post it on my Tumblr (https://only-a-little-bit-psycho.tumblr.com/) as well, but it'll probably be on here first. If you like the idea, please spread it around to your friends, both irl and online! It would be nice to have some encouragement before I actually start working on the fic! I don't want to write for no reason haha I'm lazy.   
> Please leave a comment!!!! 
> 
> And thank you SO MUCH for reading! 
> 
> ~Ginger (Olympia) ❤


End file.
